De proyecto escolar a estilo de vida
by Liuri
Summary: Este fue el primer fan fci largo que escribí en mi vida, así que puede que algunos errores e incoherencias tenga. Pero de todas maneras, tenganme un poco de paciencia U.......... ¿Les gusta la música? Este fic es para ustedes...


Capítulo I  
PRÓLOGO

3 años... 3 años han pasado desde que el torneo de Shamanes acabó con la derrota de Hao... Nuestros amigos estaban diseminados por todo el mundo, unidos por una amistad que nunca terminaría... Tanto así, que a los 4 meses de separación, nadie pudo soportar no ver a los demás, así que se pusieron todos de acuerdo en pasar 2 o 3 años viviendo juntos en Japón...  
Y así fue. Ese día se cumplían 3 años desde que todos ellos habían empezado una vida nueva junto a sus compañeros... Yoh, Anna, Ryu y Tamao vivían en la pensión Asakura. Anna no había cambiado en lo más mínimo con respecto a su carácter: seguía igual de fría y dura con todos y, aunque el torneo hubiera concluído, seguía entrenando a Yoh sin compasión. En cambio Yoh había madurado un poco, tenía el valor suficiente como para hacerle frente a Anna y se notaba un poco más rebelde que antes. Pero, eso sí, todavía no podía ganarle. Lyserg había abandonado sus estudios en Inglaterra para reanudarlos más tarde en la misma escuela que los demás (N/A: mas adelante lo explico). Horo-Horo y Pillika consiguieron una casa en las cercanías de la pensión, así que cada tarde, al igual que Manta, iban a visitarlos para pasar un buen rato. Len, su hermana Jun y Lee Bruce compraron una casa enorme, muy lujosa, que no tenía nada que envidiar de la de Manta. Jun iba a visitar Yoh y compañía todos los días, ayudando con las tareas de la casa, etc., pero Len, a petición de su hermana, iba a regañadientes sólo los fines de semana o cuando había una reunión importante. Sino, se quedaba en su mansión haciendo quién sabe qué cosa. Chocolove también había sido invitado a vivir con ellos, lo mismo que las 5 Illys, Silver y Kahlim. Muchos pensaron que esto era una exageración (N/A: supongo que los lectores opinarán lo mismo), pero Yoh seguía con el firme discurso que no había ningún problema en que estuvieran todos reunidos...  
Y ese fue el comienzo de unos largos 3 años en que pasó de todo, desde problemas amorosos, pasando a través de situaciones cómicas, terminando en un acto de consuelo... Pero no vamos a hablar mucho de situaciones amorosas, o sea, no nos vamos a meter demasiado en ese tema. Eso sí, puede ser o puede no ser que aparezcan partes en la que las lectoras larguen largos y prolongados suspiros, lo que provoque los celos de sus respectivos novios. Nos vamos a enfocar directamente en situaciones cómicas y desesperadas, en las que los lectores intentarán comprender los malos chistes de Chocolove o de los desesperados intentos de Yoh para cantar bien...  
Ahora, lo que sigue, ¿por qué remarqué la palabra cantar? Bueno, eso ya lo verán, pero sus sospechas se aclararán cuando de por iniciado esta historia, lo que será, AHORA:

Capítulo 1  
PROYECTO ESCOLAR

- ¡YYYYOOOOHHHH!- gritaba Manta desde el piso inferior -. ¡LLLEEEGGGAAARRREEEMMMOOOSSS TTTAAARRRDDDEEEE!  
- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- le respondió Yoh, con una tostada en su boca, bajando desesperado por la escalera, colocándose bien la camisa y buscando sus zapatos (N/A: Ni yo puedo hacer todo eso junto -U).  
En la entrada de la pensión estaban esperándolo Manta, Horo-Horo, Len y Chocolove. Anna, Tamao, Lyserg y Las 5 Illys se habían adelantado para no tener media falta. Al llegar con los que lo estaban esperando, Yoh se disculpó unas 50 veces mientras corrían a toda velocidad para llegar al colegio. Y aquí aparece la explicación del principio: al vivir todos juntos en la misma ciudad, también decidieron ir todos juntos a la misma escuela. Bueno, salvo Milly que es un poco más pequeña que todos, Jun y Shalona quienes iban a la Universidad Gastronómica de Tokyo, Elly, Lilly y Sally quienes estaban cursando los pre-grados de la universidad no sé cuánto, y Ryu, Silver Y Kahlim, quienes eran los encargados de cuidar la casa y mantenerla en orden.  
Apenas cerraron tras de sí la puerta del aula sonó la campana, lo que les dio la gratificante noticia de que habían llegado antes que la profesora. Divisaron que sus amigos les habían reservados los últimos lugares del salón, junto a ellos. Era normal que se situaran allí ya que, por más que Lyserg, Anna, Len y Manta fueran los más aplicados del curso, les gustaba alborotar y chismosear entre ellos en voz baja, en un murmullo interminable, que hacía pensar al profesor que había un fuga de gas en algún rincón...  
- Muy bien, todos a sus lugares- dijo la profesora de Música al entrar al salón.  
Hubo un alboroto general mientras los alumnos se dirigían hacia sus respectivos bancos.  
- Bien alumnos. Ya saben que hemos terminado de dar instrumentación, acordes y notas. También saben que la graduación está a tan sólo a unos 2 meses, lo mismo que el baile de graduación, por lo que todos los profesores hemos decidido hacer un concurso de bandas.  
Todos en el salón miraban a su profesora con aire extrañado.  
- Bien, veo que no han entendido. A lo que me refiero es que habrá un concurso de bandas en este colegio, antes de la graduación. Tiene que haber una sola banda por curso. Van a haber audiciones en las que cada banda debe presentarse frente a un jurado formado por todos los profesores de Música. Las bandas ganadoras deberán presentarse antes de la graduación, para poder elegir a la ganadora definitiva, quien actuará en el baile de graduación. ¿Qué les parece?  
Pero la respuesta era obvia, la profesora no tenía por qué haber hecho esa pregunta. Por todo el salón corrían murmullos y susurros, estaban intercambiando ideas de cómo podría ser ese concurso o de cómo participar. Y el grupo de nuestros amigos no era la excepción...  
A la salida, ya todo el colegio estaba enterado de ese concurso y muchos ya estaban organizando los grupos. Nuestros amigos comentaban muy entusiasmados esa idea, pero sólo al llegar a la pensión y estar todos cómodamente instalados en la sala, se pusieron a hablar seriamente del tema.  
- A mi me gustaría formar una banda- opinó Horo-Horo -. Me gusta mucho tocar la guitarra...  
- Y la tocas bien, hermano- lo animó Pillika.  
- Pues, no sé, a mi no me interesa demasiado- dijo Lyserg -. Además... no sé ni tocar ni cantar.  
- Podrías ser el patrocinador- sugirió Yoh.  
- Oye, Yoh, yo te escuché cantar el otro día en el baño- dijo Manta -. ¡Tú podrías ser el vocalista!  
- Gracias, Manta- le agradeció, un tanto coloradito /  
- ¡Y yo tocó la pila, o mejor dicho, la batería!- anunció alegremente Chocolove, haciendo uso de uno de sus malos chistes. Al segundo siguiente estaba volando por los aires gracias a un golpe de Anna y una cuchillada de Len.  
- El moreno tiene razón, él sabe tocar como nadie la batería- aceptó Len -. Él debería estar en la banda, aunque sus chistes sean muy malos.  
- Bueno...- llamó la atención Lilly, quién había estado tomando apuntes de la charla -, si lo pensamos así, entonces en la banda quedan Yoh como cantante, Horo-Horo como guitarrista y Chocolove como baterista...  
- Pero nos falta alguien más- observó Ryu, a quién habían puesto al tanto de todo (al igual que a Milly, Shalona, Silver, Kahlim, Jun y Lee)  
- Es verdad...- dijo Sally -. Creo... que falta un bajista.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos con otros, recordando cada clase de instrumentación que habían tenido en el colegio. De repente, la imagen de un muchacho de ojos amarillos aprendiendo a tocar el contrabajo llegó a la mente de todos al mismo tiempo, y todas las mirada se posaron en Len. Éste no se dio cuenta hasta que abrió los ojos.  
- Oigan, ¿qué les pasa? – preguntó distraído hasta que cayó en la cuenta -. Oigan, ¿no querrán que yo sea el bajista, no?  
- Pues si, eso es lo que pensamos- respondieron todos al unísono.  
- Pero yo no quiero formar parte de esto, es muy infantil- se defendió, enojado.  
- Pero nadie de nosotros sabe tocar el bajo aparte de ti- explicó Tamao -. Anda, tócalo... – insistió suplicante.  
- De acuerdo, pero sólo porque sino arruinaré la ilusión de todos... /  
- ¡GRACIAS!- gritaron.  
- Para mi que sólo lo hace porque se lo pidió Tamao...- le susurró Horo-Horo a Yoh.  
- Muy bien- sentenció Lylli -. La banda ha quedado así- dijo colocando un papel sobre la mesa -:

Yoh ------------ Vocalista  
Horo-Horo ---- Guitarrista  
Len ------------ Bajista  
Chocolove ---- Baterísta

- Pero ahora tengo una duda- dijo Manta -. ¿Para la audicion tienen que componer sus propias canciones o sólo hacer covers?  
- Bajé todas las condiciones de Internet, Manta- dijo Elly -. Para cada presentación sólo necesitan hacer covers... No importa el idioma, el estilo o la duración de las canciones.  
- Otra cosa- volvió a decir Manta (OH, Manta, no entiendes nada) -, ¿qué estilo de música van a tocar?  
- No lo sé- observó Yoh -. Como veo que somos cuatro, supongo que algo de rock.  
- ¿Qué tal música clásica?- sugirió Lyserg.  
- Pero, Lyserg, para eso deberíamos tener una orquesta- lo contradijo Kahlim.  
- ¿Por qué no música tradicional?- preguntó ingenuamente Anna.  
- Es muy aburrido, además seguimos siendo cuatro- le respondió Yoh.  
Anna no se inmutó, pero la mirada que le dirigió a Yoh, le hizo pensar a éste que el entrenamiento se duplicaría a partir del día siguiente. Y no se equivocaba...  
- Bueno, ¿qué tal algo pop?- sugirió esperanzada Tamao.  
- ¿Tú te imaginas a Yoh cantando algo pop?- se asqueó Horo-Horo -. Vomito de sólo pensarlo...  
- Bueno... ¿entonces en qué quedamos?- preguntó exasperada Jun.  
- Yo me quedo con el rock- porfío Yoh. ----  
- De acuerdo, yo tambien- se le unió Horo-Horo -. Siempre tuve ganas de tocar la guitarra eléctrica...  
- Nosotros también- dijeron Len y Chocolove, quién había logrado aterrizar del vuelo 311.  
- Muy bien... Nos quedamos con el estilo rock... Pero falta un aspecto muy importante, ¿cómo se piensan llamar?  
- ¡La banda de Len!- saltó éste.  
- ¡La banda de las Aguas Termales de Fumbari!- saltó Ryu, al mismo tiempo que Len lo hacía.  
- No, mejor: ¡La banda de los tortolos!- bromeó Chocolove, y si no fuera porque, para su protección, agarró una pava con agua hirviendo, lo habrían mandado a volar nuevamente.  
- Que tal... ¡ Niin ja näin!- ofreció Jun.  
Nadie había entendido nada de lo que había dicho Jun.  
- Quiere decir "Más o menos" en finés- explicó.  
- ¿Y por qué habríamos de ponerle ese nombre?- pidió Len.  
- Bueno... Como no sabemos si va a ser una buena o mala banda, ahora los podemos clasificar como una banda más o menos.  
- Me parece bien- opinaron todos.  
- Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos, ¿no?- preguntó Silver -. Ya sabemos los integrantes, el estilo, el nombre..  
- Es verdad, pero aún falta encontrar un lugar donde ensayar- dijo Horo-Horo.  
- Yo y Jun nos encargaremos de eso- dijo Manta, enviándole una mirada cómplice a Jun.  
- De acuerdo...- aceptó Jun, y, entendiendo lo que quiso decirle Manta, se levantó y salió de la casa, seguida del enano.  
- También hacen falta los atuendos para ustedes cuatro, joven Yoh- anunció emocionada Tamao. Lo que siempre le había gustado era elegirle la ropa a los demás.  
- E-es verdad... pero ¿no creen que están exagerando un poco con eso de la ropa?- se avergonzó un poco Yoh.  
- Para nada- dijo Anna -. Ustedes cuatro- añadió mirando a Yoh, Len, Horo-Horo y Chocolove por encima de la revista que estaba leyendo – mañana irán conmigo y con Tamao al centro comercial a buscarles la ropa adecuada. No pueden presentarse con esas fachas. Si van a tocar rock los vamos a hacer parecer un verdadero grupo de rock.  
Dicho eso, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia su habitación, para leer más tranquila.  
- Bueno, si no les molesta, volveremos a casa, porque ya se ha hecho muy tarde- anunció Pillika.  
Y tenía razón, habían comenzado a organizar todo a eso de las 3 de la tarde y ya eran más de las 10 de la noche. Dicho eso, Pillika y Horo-Horo desaparecieron tras la puerta luego de desearles buenas noches a todos en la sala. Unos minutos más tarde apareció Manta por el mismo lugar donde se habían ido los ainus. Todos los que quedaban se quedaron mirándolo extrañados. Él sabía por qué, pero decidió no contarles nada.  
Poco a poco la casa se fue vaciando, y alrededor de las 10:30 PM quedaron en ella sólo Yoh, Anna, Ryu y Tamao, cada uno en su habitación, pensando en como sería esto de formar una banda y como su grupo "Niin ja näin" sería recibido por el colegio...

NOTA AL PIE: Este es mi primer fic largo de SK y que no esta enfocado directamente al amor. Jamás pensé que un fan fic podría llevarme más de 3 páginas. Para mi esto es todo un record /.  
Bueno, ¿cómo les va pareciendo hasta ahora esta historia de la banda? La verdad es que hace mucho vengo ideando esto, ya que a mi me gusta mucho el rock y me gusta dibujar, así que antes de empezar la escuela este año, me la pase dibujando a este cuarteto como una exitosa banda de rock.  
Bueno, aparte de ser mi primer fic largo, es el primero que publico en la red, así que espero que les guste y que me dejen algún que otro review, porfi.  
Otra cosa: ¿qué opinan del nombre de la banda? Es verdad que "Niin ja Näin" significa "más o menos" en finés.  
Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo...  
Liuri


End file.
